


you're my resolution

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis and uni.</p><p>Harry is three things while drunk; sassy, clingy, and most of all, determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my resolution

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i only own the writing
> 
> enjoy this little dumb thing lmao :-)

**Hide and Seek**

It's probably about three in the morning and Harry is nowhere to be found.

Niall has just announced the 'brilliant' idea to start a frat hide and seek game. Louis knows it is just an excuse for him to go off and hide somewhere with Barbara, but Louis is no cock block. He will help his friend get some alone time with his crush, if only he could find  _his_ crush first.

Well, Harry is more than a crush, really. They've been living together for a year now, so Louis would say it is pretty serious. To their luck, Niall still lives in this frat that Louis used to, so he still gets invited to the best parties. Niall claims that every since Harry came along when Louis was just a mere junior, he has suddenly become  _soft,_ no longer the one to party.

Sure, Harry has settled him down a bit, but Louis thinks it's for the better. He can still have fun, especially with Harry. All his friends love Harry and vise versa, but now that Louis' a senior, Harry a sophomore, he knows that it's time to settle a bit more. (Yet, still getting the last parties out of him this final semester).

Plus, Louis already knows how his future is going to be like. Well, he's pretty confident in the Harry aspect of it, at least. He knows Harry's it for him. They've talked about it. Louis is so eager to be even more domestic and gross with Harry.

_Where are you?! Ni wants to play hide and seek and I need my partner in crime_

_You're so gross we are not in middle school never call me your 'partner in crime' again Louis Tomlinson or help me god_

_Fucking fight me Harry Styles I have you moaning just by doing your laundry for you, you domestic lovesick dog_

_You've never done my laundry for me you bastard_

_Well it's the first thing I'm doing when we get home then_

_I'm in the toilet upstairs in Grimmy's room_

Louis has many questions about the fact that he's in Nick's bathroom, but he knows better than to ask over text. He'd just receive a string of insults from Harry.

He remembers where Nick's room is from when he lived here, always sneaking past it at night. Something about that guy just made him squirm.

When he opens the door it smells like come and hair dye which is quite suspicious because he doesn't even think that Nick dyes his hair. . . he probably dyes his pubes or something the fucking psycho.

Louis finds Harry sat in the tub with a bath towel draped across his balled up body. When he hears Louis come in, he merely peeks up from under it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Louis asks, still holding onto the shower curtain.

"Uh, I'm hiding. The fuck does it look like?" Harry looks at Louis like  _he's_ the one being dumb.

Louis pauses for a moment before climbing in in front of Harry, closing the shower curtain around them. "This is probably the worst hiding place ever, Haz."

"Shut the fuck up," Harry snaps, but counters his sharp voice by throwing the towel away from him and moving over to Louis, laying himself on top of him. "We're gonna win this game, Louis."

"You're so sassy when you're tipsy." Louis' got a hand in Harry's hair, soft. "'S kinda turning me on."

Harry brings his palm from Louis' chest to his groin, roaming his fingers over it lightly. Louis hums in encouragement before Harry's grabbing him roughly, even squeezing a bit. "Ow, what the fuck!"

Harry's laughing, biting into Louis' t-shirt so he stays quiet. He still wants to  _win_ this damned game and Louis' constant whining is not at all helping. "Shh! Be quiet they'll hear us in here!"

"You just  _squeezed_ my dick I have the right to yell!" Louis rubs at himself, trying to ease the pain. He feels like he just lost all feeling, besides pain, in his cock.

Harry rolls his eyes, moving his hands down to unbutton Louis' pants.

"What're doing?" Louis asks.

"Gonna suck you off because I feel bad that I hurt you, obviously," Harry shrugs.

They have the  _weirdest_ relationship.

"Okay," Louis agrees.  _Obviously_ he agrees.

"Don't think it's because I feel bad, though. Think it is because I want you to be quiet so we won't lose."

"This is quite counterproductive, love. You know I'm not very quiet," Louis smirks.

"Right now you're not, that's for sure."

Louis knows Harry isn't actually annoyed with him. Or maybe he is, who knows. Louis really doesn't care. All he knows is that Harry only does things if he finds it right and just and he's about to suck Louis' cock. Therefore, Louis is right and just. (Louis might have had a little more to drink than he originally thought).

The pain in Louis' groin seems to automatically go away once Harry gets his mouth on him.  _Amazing._ "You have a magic mouth, what the hell," Louis shutters bit.

Harry stops. He fucking  _stops._

"What are you doing?"

Harry just raises his brow at him.

"Did you seriously stop sucking my cock because I wasn't being quiet?" Louis doesn't know why he loves him except for the fact that he absolutely does. They're kind of the same person, more or less.

Harry still ignores him. Instead, he takes out his phone from his back pocket. Louis sees him open the Twitter app from the reflection in his eyes, even in the almost pitch black bathroom. He honest to god just left Louis' dick out in the open and  _hard._ It is sad to say that it isn't the first time Harry left Louis and his dick alone.

"Whatever. My cock doesn't like you anyway. Only likes my right hand." Louis contributes to this by beginning to stroke himself. He lets out a low moan and can't help but smirk when Harry looks up from the corner of his eye.

"Your cock would be dryer than the Sierra desert without me," Harry scoffs, proving his point by taking him down again, just like Louis had hoped. They're just so  _easy_ when it comes to each other.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Louis groans. He closes his eyes, needing to calm himself down a bit. His body will never get used to Harry's sex appeal and skill.

 _"Check the bathroom!"_ Someone yells from a near distance.

Harry pulls off quick, swearing, and Louis can't help but let out a pathetic whine.

Before he knows it, Harry is reaching up and turning on the shower head, water suddenly coming down on them like thick rain.

"What the fuck!"

"Shut up!" Harry whisper shouts, physically sitting on Louis, covering his palm over his mouth. "They'll just think someone's in here having shower sex or something."

Louis licks Harry's hand, but he stays put, not at all affected by Louis' bodily fluids by now. Harry seems very keen on winning this, what seems to be, hardcore game of hide and seek. Louis knows it's just because he's drunk. Drunk Harry is a lot of things; sassy, clingy, and most of all, determined. Louis has learned to just let it be.

Louis stays silent after that, up until after they hear the obnoxious, " _Oi I think there's people fucking in there!"_ and the footsteps fading away after.

Harry waits a minute longer before removing his palm from Louis' mouth, then reaching up to turn the water off.

Harry looks distraught, Louis notices. He immediately cuddles himself into the curves of Louis' body, hugging him tight. Louis hold him back even tighter, kissing the top of his now wet hair. And here comes the cuddly, clingy part of his drunken stupor.

"We're all wet," and Louis can hear the frown in his voice, can feel it being pressed against his damp neck.

"Well, that was probably the smartest, yet dumbest thing you've ever done under pressure. Not to mention while drunk, too. You are very talented, babe," Louis encourages.

Harry laughs then, and when he shuffles his feet, a screeching noise rubs off from against the tub, the wetness still there.

They stay there for a few more minutes before the dampness of their jeans get too annoying.

"We should probably go home now," Harry thinks aloud.

"Would probably be the adult thing to do. Up you go, love."

 

**Always In My Heart**

"What do you think our kids are gonna be like?"

They're laying in bed, both in just their briefs with the (currently clean) white sheets intertwined within their limbs. Louis' head is on Harry's stomach, probably one of his favorite places to be when they're like this; soft and warm between the darkness and the rising of the sun.

"Hmm," Louis hums in consideration. He doesn't really even have anything to consider, though. He has thought about this more times than he'd like to admit. And here, right now, with Harry's fingers massaging at his scalp and tugging at his strands, Louis doesn't even have to consider it. "I always picture three, you know."

Harry pauses at that. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He sits up then, leaning his chin on Harry's tummy to look up at him. "Two boys and a girl." Harry's smiling up at the ceiling a bit and Louis kisses his bellybutton. "Think the oldest two would be the boys, probably only two years apart. We would get so used to them and their ways that when out little girl comes along, she'd grow up to be annoyed with us forever, always wondering,  _'Why don't I have a sister, daddy!'"_

Harry's laugh is slightly wet and Louis knows that Harry's imagining it, knows that he can see it, too. "You'd be the fun dad for sure. Always feeding them ice cream before dinner and letting them skip school even when you know that they're just pretending to be sick."

Louis grins. He kisses his way up Harry's long body, higher. "What would the oldest be like, then?"

"The oldest are probably twins, actually." Louis pauses at that, panicking a bit at the thought of  _two_ at  _once._ "You've got the carrier gene for it, that's for sure."

He's got a point there, Louis' house being filled with babies when he was younger, and even more babies now back at home. "They'd probably be identical, too," Louis continues. "Yet, complete opposites."

"What if they had different colored eyes, though? How awesome would that be," Harry imagines.

"You mean, like, each boy gets a green and a blue?"

Harry rolls his eyes, pinches Louis' ear. His hands are placed around his neck now, Louis hovering above him. "Yes, Lou precisely what I was going for."

Louis grins. He lives off of giving Harry a hard time. But what he lives for even more is when he digs his nose into the bareness of Harry's neck, pressing kisses to the spot. "Then we'd have a baby girl," he says softly against his neck.

Harry's fingers move to the back of Louis' neck and settle in his hair, allowing Louis to speak against the closeness of his throat. "Curly hair, blue eyes?"

"Most definitely," Louis nods and feels so blissful. Feels so content and pure in the moment with Harry. Harry's fingers rubbing at his scalp in a pattern so easy to make him fall into sleep, his face pressing into the warmth of Harry. 

**Author's Note:**

> ig: hlessed  
> twitter: hlwtwink


End file.
